Kagome Baby
by ashkisses
Summary: Christmas Spirit
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

AN- HEY GUYS NOW I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS AND I BARLY OWN THE PLOT I AM USING A LOT OF THE PLOT FROM HOLIDAY'S IN HANDCUFFS. SO DISCLAIMER.

"_Hey Sess so you still bringing that girl to Christmas gathering right", _my mom asked.

"Yeah I have to stop by the office to pick her up", I said back to her.

"_Good InuYasha said he has his own car this time. Son are you sure she is the one for you", _my mom asked in a serious tone.

"Yes I am positive", I said, "Mom I have to go".

"_Ok I love you", _she said.

"Love you too", I said before hanging up. I walked around the room and picked up my suitcase. After that I left the house and headed over to the office. Once I pulled up to the building I walked inside and got on the elevator. I walked up to my office and unlocked the door. I picked up 2 files and put them under my arm as I locked the door. I walked over to Kikyo's little booth to not see her there. So I walked to InuYasha's office. I opened the door to see Kikyo and InuYasha having sex on his desk.

"Brother have you forgotten about going to the gathering", I asked leaning against the door.

"Sesshomaru this is not what it looks like", Kikyo said fixing herself then coming up to me. I looked down at her and smirked.

"I don't have time for whores like you", I said turning to my brother.

"See you at dinner brother", I said before leaving the room. I got into the car and told the driver to go ahead. As we were driving I reached into my pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. I opened it to see the diamond ring that I had planned to give to Kikyo. I knew my family would be upset.

"Stop the car", I said to the driver. The car came to a quick halt and I climbed out. I walked into the diner and looked around. I thought no one had noticed me until I heard her voice.

"Can I help you", I looked down to see a girl with straight black hair that was all down and she had bangs that covered her eyes. She had a smile that would have made me weak in the knees if I wasn't so pissed off. Her eyes were a warm honey brown with long black eyelashes.

"Your coming with me", I said to her.

"Umm no I'm not", she said turning about to walk away from me. I then grabbed her arm.

"Come with me or I will kill you", I said to her while letting my demon flow out of me and over her body. We slowly walked out un-noticed. We got into the car and I tied her to the handle on the roof.

"What the hell is your problem", she asked me. I looked at her and slowly let some of my poison drip out into the air. Within seconds she was knocked out. I took the quiet time to pull out the file and do some work. We had been driving for about an hour when she was coming too. I reached over and started feeling all of her pockets.

"Cell phone", I said to her.

"Oh wait it's at the diner where I am supposed to be", she said.

"Look don't mess with me", I said to her.

"Can I at least know who you are", she said to me.

"My name is Sesshomaru Tashio I run Tashio Corp and many other big businesses", I said.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am a college graduate with a degree in business but am taking time to make small cash at the diner", she said trying to get a piece of hair out of her face. I reached over and moved it for her.

"Thanks", she said. I told her about how she was going to be acting like my girlfriend.

"Excuse you I can not act like you girlfriend I have a boyfriend who is going to be wondering where I am", she said in a matter or fact way.

"Sir we have arrived", the driver said.

"As soon as I get inside I am telling you family how crazy you are", she said. I then got out and went inside.

"Mom. Dad", I yelled. They soon came down the stairs.

"Hey son where is um what did InuYasha say her name is", my dad asked.

"Dad its Kagome", I said back to him, "And she is in the car. But let me worn you when she feels nervous or uncomfortable she starts saying that she has been kidnapped and stuff like that so just laugh along".

"Ok son", they said to me. With that I turned around and went to get Kagome out of the car. When I got there I untied her and she ran inside. I walked in after her and sighed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tashio your son is crazy I am being forced to be here. He kidnapped me from work", she started going but all my parents did was laugh.

"Honey you are very funny", my father said walking out with my mom.

"You're not going anywhere so you might as well get comfortable", I said to her. I then followed her into kitchen.

"Can I use the phone", she asked my mother.

"Sesshomaru you didn't tell her", she said laughing.

"It slipped my mind", I said sitting down and sipping on some coffee my mom had just placed in front of me.

"Sweetie no one has a phone", she said, "We are on lockdown there is no phones, keys, or places out here. The next place is about 25 miles away".

I looked at her wide-eyed and sighed.

"Why don't you two go and get ready for dinner", she said.

"Yeah where are the rooms so that I can put the bags away", I said picking up my bags.

"George will take you", she said before walking out.

"Follow me", he said walking in front of me. We followed closely behind him and I looked down at her. She seemed to be amazed at all the relics and things in the house and I smiled lightly at her reaction but knew that after this she would go back to her real boyfriend.

"Lord Sesshomaru the lady and you will be sharing this room", he said.

"Thank you", I said bowing my head slightly. He bowed low then left the room.

"Look Kagome I'm sorry I had to drag you out here but I caught my girlfriend having sex with my brother and she was supposed to come and since she did that I need to bring someone home and I thought you were worthy", I said sitting on the bed.

"I don't know and I don't care I just want to get back home I was supposed to go to dinner with my boyfriend", she said with her back turned to me. I sighed then put on a cold face.

"Look your staying so get comfortable", I said before walking out. She was poking my back as we walked down the stairs but I would ignore her. By the time I got down the stairs I was ready to break her fingers off.

"Kagome why didn't you change out of those dirty clothes", my mom asked.

'Shit', I said.

"I guess in all the rush I forgot to pick it up form the office", I said pulling Kagome to me.

"Oh what a shame come with me I will get you some clothes", my mom said walking over to us. I then kissed Kagome on the forehead.

"Be good baby", I said to her. She glared at me then followed my mom back up the stairs. I watched her

"She is a beautiful girl", my father said. I turned to him.

"Yeah she is", I said back to him. He then patted me on the back and we went into the kitchen to get a sip of wine. We then went into the family room and sat in front of the fire.

"I'm home", I heard InuYasha yell, "And I brought a little something with me".

We stood up and turned to the door. My eyes almost burned red at the sight of Kikyo.

"Dad I would like you to meet Kikyo my girlfriend", he said smiling at me. I was burning up and wanted nothing more then to just kill them both. I watched my dad shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Tashio", she said.

"Same to you", he said. Before the conversation could continue a womanly voice was heard.

"Sesshomaru", it said. I looked at the door to see my younger sister Rin.

"Hey Rin", I said with that she dropped all her bags and ran up to me. I gave her a hug back and a kiss on the forehead.

"And here she is", I heard my mom say. Kagome then walked in wearing a black corset that tied in the front with a black ribbon her belly button was showing and she had it pierced, her hair was still down, she had a pair of dark jeans on that seemed to be too long for her, she had some black 4 inch heels on, and a black chocker on.

"And who is this lovely creature", InuYasha asked walking over to her and kissing her hand. I then walked over to them and pulled Kagome to me.

"This is my girlfriend Kagome", I said looking down at her. I saw her mouth open in an "oh" from recognizing the situation.

"Um yeah anyway guys you can go ahead get something to eat and go to bed since it's late", my mom said I looked over at her and bowed my head slightly in appreciation. She smiled and we all went into the dining room. Dinner went smoothly and soon it was time for bed. Kagome and I walked up stairs and into the room. I closed the door behind us and locked it. I turned to her to see her sitting on the bed wither her legs crossed. With the moonlight pouring over her tanned flawless skin. She was perfect. I walked up to her.

"Um what do you think you doing", she said as I pulled her close to me.

"I'm doing what a couple should do", I said leaning forward and kissing her exposed shoulder.

"I told you I have a boyfriend", she gasped out. I kissed her up to her sweet lips. As soon as our lips touched I felt her stiffen but then relax as our lips starting moving against each others. Our tongues were wrestling for dominance but I knew at the moment it was me in charge. I moved my hands to her waist and she placed her arms around me neck. I was about to just have my way with her when there was a knock at the door. I placed my head in the crook of her neck and sighed. I still had her against me not wanting to let her go.

"Sir your mother has sent down a nightgown for Lady Kagome to wear", George said. I hesitantly left Kagome to walk to the door.

KAGOME POV

'I have never been kissed so passionately. Not even by Kouga maybe he is no the one. Maybe Sesshomaru is. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING', I thought to myself. I then looked up to where Sesshomaru had just locked the door again.

"Here", he said passing the night gown to me. I looked at it and smiled. It was cute.

"I will be back", I said before walking into the bathroom.

Sess POV

'Damn it all the hell. She tasted so good ad underneath that scent of hers I think I smell the scent of my supposed to be mate", I as thinking this while looking out the huge window in the room. I ran my hand through my hair.

'Was it by chance that I picked my mate', I asked myself.

"What do you think", I heard her voice ask. I turned around to see Kagome wearing a fuzzy long sleeved dress that went to her knees. She took great but cold. I walked over and turned on the fireplace which was right in front of the bed. Once it was started Kagome and I placed some pillows on the floor and spent some time talking and about each other. Soon Kagome was fast asleep. I watched her sleep and moved some hair out of her face. I then picked her up and placed her in bed. I kissed her lips lightly then left the room. I went down stairs to see my father and sister.

"Inu is not going to join us and wish he could be like us", I asked them with a smile.

"Naw he is with Kikyo", Rin said to me. I chuckled.

"Let's go", I said and we walk out the back door.

Kagome POV

I woke kind of cold and looked in the bed next to me not seeing Sesshomaru. I got out of bed to look to see that woke me up. I stood by the dying fire and felt slightly warm. I then walked over to the closet and pulled out a robe that had Sesshomaru's name on it. It was extremely big but that was ok. It was warm. I then was going to get in bed when I heard a sound. I slowly walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain. I saw three big dogs howling at the moon. One was white, one was black, and then other was silver. I looked closer to see the same crescent moon that Rin, Sesshomaru, and InuTashio had. I then realized that's their true form. The silver one looked back at me with its piercing red eyes. Then there was darkness.

Sess POV

We had gone to stretch our muscles and bones and also just to have a little time to howl at the moon. I then sensed that something wasn't right. I looked back at the window that was connected to the room that Kagome and I shared. Kagome stood there wide eyed and looked me in the eyes then she fell to the ground.

'Shit man', I thought transforming back to my regular self. One of the servants gave me a robe and I ran back inside. I was at her side in seconds. I smiled and picked her up. I was very pleased to see that she had my robe on but now to wake her up and make sure she is ok. I got a cold wash cloth and placed it on her head.

"How is she", my father asked walking in.

"She's ok she's just sleeping", I said to him.

"Oh that's good", he said.

"Yeah it is", I said letting my eyes roam her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning

"Kagome dear wake up", I said moving some hair out of her face.

"10 more minuets mommy", she said rolling over. I chuckled then leaned forward. I then placed my lips against hers. Her eyes fluttered open they got wide and she backed up.

"What the hell was that", she said sitting up. I smirked.

"You wouldn't wake up. Come on get ready we have a long day of cooking, getting drunk, and fun", I said pulling her out of the bed. She shivered at the cold and I smiled.

"Umm Kagome", I said straightening my face. She turned and looked at me with her head to the side.

"Last night you saw Rin, my father, and myself in our true forms", I said to her.

"Oh yeah I was going to ask you about that", she said scratching the back of her neck.

"But its ok I understand now I guess", she said turning her back to me before stretching. I smiled.

"Would you like to shower", I asked her. I saw her nod with a bright smile on her face. I walked in front of her and heard her follow. We walked into a room that was attached to our room. I opened the windows and she gasped. The bathroom like the bedroom were black with red accessories, she smiled and ran her hand over the black towels.

"Their soft", she said rubbing it on her face.

"Yes I know", I said, "You should know how to work this".

She looked over to the shower and smiled.

"Yeah looks simple enough", she said looking in, "Thanks".

I turned and walked out closing the door behind me. I heard the water start and the rustling of clothes. I heard her sigh as the water hit her body. I then walked out of the room leaving her to her privacy. When I got down stairs the smell of bacon and eggs assaulted my nose.

"Good morning Sesshomaru where is Kagome", my mother asked me as I took a seat.

"She's in the shower", I said looking around the room. My father was sipping a mug of coffee, InuYasha flirting with a blushing Kikyo, and my mother rushing around the kitchen. My mom then placed a mug of coffee in front of me. I smiled up at her then slowly started to sip the bitter coffee. I like my coffee black with no sugar, milk, ect.

Kagome POV

After my shower I brushed my teeth with a tooth brush that Sesshomaru had left sitting on the counter. Once I walked out of the bathroom I didn't see nay clothes. I frowned this was not good. I stuck my head out the door to see Rin walking down the hall.

"Rin umm I need help", I called out. She looked at me and smiled. She walked up to the door and I opened it so she could get in.

"What can I do for you Kagome", she asked me.

"Well um you see your brother and I forgot my suitcase yesterday and I don't have any clothes do you think you can help me out", I asked her.

"Of course give me a minuet", she said before leaving the room. Moments later she came handing me all sorts of outfits. I picked one and she put the rest in the closet.

"Thank you so much", I said to her.

"No problem", she said smiling at me, "See you at breakfast".

I smiled and then changed. I looked myself over in the mirror and smiled. The outfit was perfect. It fit just right and I was happy to know that Rin and I were the same size. Soon I decided it was time to go down stairs but first a little make up wouldn't hurt. I went into the bathroom and looked through some drawers finally I found one that held make-up and other womanly items. I placed a little black eye liner on and some clear lip gloss I looked myself over one more time before deciding that I looked good. I then placed on the black fuzzy slippers that Rin had given me and left the bedroom. I had just entered the kitchen and thought I went unnoticed until I saw Sesshomaru and his father spit out their coffee and InuYasha drop Kikyo to the floor.

Sesshomaru POV

We were all relaxing when I smelled Kagome enter. I looked up and almost choke so I couldn't do anything but spit my coffee out. My father did the same and I heard InuYasha drop Kikyo. There stood Kagome dressed in a red formfitting vest that left her belly button exposed and showed a good amount of cleavage. She then had on a pair of dark blue jeans that held on to her skin like a second skin. I had to look her over again and again. Her bellybutton ring today was red and her earrings were red also. She had a red gem on a chain that seemed to complete the look. To add she had red gloves that went up to her elbows that were see through and didn't have was open at the bottom (in other words armwarmers they wrap around your thumb but that's it). I could see her blush from all of our intense gazes. Her eyes then caught mine and her blush got darker.

"Good morning Kagome how did you sleep", my mom asked her. She seemed to snap out of my gaze and looked at my mom. She then looked at me and smirked as her eyes twinkled.

'Shit what is she going to do', I thought to myself.

"Yeah I um slept well Sesshomaru wouldn't let me get much sleep", she said walking over to me and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Right baby", she said looking me in the eyes. My mouth was opened slightly at her statement. I heard my mother laugh.

"Trust me inu-demons are always like that get used to it", Rin said laughing. I then watched as Kagome released me and walked over to help my mom and Rin. I watched as she, Rin, and my mom talking and laughed. I smiled on the inside at the sight. Kagome was beautiful not just her outward appearance but everything her soul, brains, personality, everything how did I find this angel. I frowned when I realized that after this I would have to give her back to her boyfriend.

"Is everything okay Sesshomaru", she asked me. I looked up at her. Her eyes were full of concern.

"Yeah I'm okay just thinking", I said back to her.

"Breakfast is served", my mom said her, Rin, and Kagome placing something's down on the table. We all took our seats. I was sitting at the head with Kagome to my right and Kikyo to my left. InuYasha was sitting on the other side of Kikyo and Rin on the other side of Kagome. My father sat the opposite of me with my mom to his right. We ate and talked about miscellaneous things. We laughed and were marry. After breakfast we had free time to do what we wanted. So I decided to take Kagome for a walk. After we were all wrapped up we walked out of the house.

"Kagome why are you going along with this", I asked her as we sat down on a bench.

"Because this is why I'm here", she said. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm here to act like your girlfriend so if that is the case I want to make this hard for you", she said.

"What do you mean", I asked her.

"Well once your family gets to know me and get to love me it will break their heart when they find out that you kidnapped me and that we are not together", she said standing. I couldn't believe it for the first time my plan was about to blow up in my face. I watched as she walked away and back inside. I put my face in my hands and sighed.

"This is not good", I said getting up, "But might as well do this for as long as I can".

I walked inside to see everyone sitting around the fireplace and drinking eggnog. I went into the kitchen and got myself a cup. When I walked back into the room Kagome moved over and patted the seat next to her. She smiled up at me but I could see the tauntingness (I think I just made a word lol) behind that smile. I sat next to her and she entwined our fingers. Everyone awed and then we continued to talk. We had been talking for over an hour when my mom decided it was time to decorate the tree and the rest of the house. So after that was done Kagome went to take a nap. An hour later I went into the room to wake her up. I looked down at her and sighed.

"I wish we could have met on different circumstances", I whispered pushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Kagome wake up", I said softly. I say her eyes flutter open and she smiled.

"It's dinner time already", she asked stretching.

"Yup", I said. Finally we both left the room and walked down stairs. We were walking into the kitchen when we were stopped by my mom and Rin.

"Stop look up", Rin said. We did what was told and saw mistletoe.

"Oh no we are not for the whole kissing in public thing", Kagome said holding her hands out in front of her.

"Nope sorry but its tradition", my mom said. I turned to Kagome and she turned to me. I leaned down placed a kiss on her lips. We stood like that for a short while. I pulled back and she blushed. Rin and my mom were laughing and Kagome and I just walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN- HEY GUYS THIS IS MY NEW CHRISTMAS SPECIAL SO I HOEP YOU ARE ENJOYING IT I AM HAVING SO MUCH FUN WRITING IT SO YEAH HERE IS CHAPTER 3. Also this is a disclaimer I do not own the characters and I barely own the plot.

Kagome and I walked into the living room and sat down in the love chair.

"Umm son", I heard my father call. I stood and bowed.

"Yes father", I said standing up straight.

"I left two warm coats by the door for you and Kagome why don't both of you go and relax", he said. I looked over at Kagome.

"Um yeah sounds fun let me change into something warmer and I will be back", she said standing up and walking up the stairs.

Kagome POV

"Hey Rin", I said knocking on the door.

"Come in", she said. I walked in and saw that she was sitting in bed reading a book.

"Can I borrow a sweater", I asked.

"Yeah sure in the top drawer", she said. I looked in the top drawer and as I picked out a sweater I saw a flashing light. I picked it up and smiled it was a phone.

"Um Rin is this phone yours", I asked turning to her.

"Yeah but don't tell anyone you know how my parents are", she said smiling.

"Do you think I could use this real fast", I asked her.

"Yeah sure go ahead be on alert", she said.

"Ok", I said walking down the hall to the room Sesshomaru and I shared. I placed the sweater on the bed and picked up the phone. I dialed the number that I had grown to know so well.

"_Hello", _a voice said.

"Kouga", I said.

"_Kagome is that you",_ it said back.

"Yeah it is", I said biting my bottom lip.

"_You better have a good explanation about why you skipped dinner with me and my family", _he said back. I could tell he was mad from the way he spoke to me.

"Kouga I have been kidnapped", I said I knew he wouldn't believe me.

"_What do you mean you have been kidnapped stop lying", _he said, _"Look if you were that desperate to get out of dinner with my family you should have said so"._

Down the hall- Sesshomaru POV

"Rin where is Kagome", I asked Rin.

"Oh she is on my phone in her room", Rin said back to me.

"You had a phone", I said to her my eyes flashing red.

"Um yeah just in case", she said softly.

"I will deal with you later", I said letting my eyes flash and left the room. I went to our door and banged.

"Kagome open this door", I yelled to her. I placed my ear on the door to hear her whispering on the phone.

"Kouga I'm not lying please believe me", she said.

"No don't hang up", she cried into the phone.

"Ok thank you", she said. By the time she hung up the phone I was finally able to melt through the lock on the door. Once I got into the room I was before her in seconds. I placed my hand round her neck and lifted her off the ground.

"Why. What have I done to hurt you? Nothing I have given you what you asked why", I asked as I then pushed her against the wall. I snatched the phone away with my empty hand and melted it. I looked back up with her.

"It's only a matter of time before your whole plan backfires. Kouga is going to come for me", she chocked out still within my gasp. She held a smile on her face and tried to laugh. Her body then went limp and she was extremely still.

"Sesshomaru", Rin said walking into the room, "OH MY GOSH SESSHOMARU PUT HER DOWN".

My father then joined us in the room. He then took me by the back of my neck and through me across the room. He caught Kagome before she could fall to the ground and examined my claws marks which were on her neck. He then looked back up at me and had a serious look on his face. He handed Kagome to Rin and told her to leave the room. I watched as Rin walked out of the room holding a deathly pale Kagome. Soon the door closed and before I knew it I was being thrown outside the 4th story window. I feel to the ground pretty hard but go up quickly. I transformed and then was hit by my newly transformed father.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING SHE IS SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR MATE AND YOU NEARLY KILL HER", he barked out to me. I flinched.

"YOU KNEW DIDN'T YOU HER SCENT WAS DIFFERENT I KNEW YOU SMELLED YOUR MATING SCENT UNER ALL OF THAT WHICH IS HER", he barked again hitting my across my cheek. (AN- um so in my world when a dog finds its mate it's because his scent is lying under hers. So like let's say Kagome and Sesshomaru meet while walking on a street. He would be called to her because even though they have never touched talked anything his scent would still be there).-Back to the story-

"She wanted to leave me", I whimpered to him trying to stand up.

"YOU NEVER PUT YOUR HAND ON A WOMAN. MORE SO WHEN IT'S YOUR MATE", he said pinning me down. We then transformed back into our smaller bodies. He punched me again then stood. The servants helped him into a robe and I sat up.

"You better hope she forgives you or I never will", he said before walking inside. I licked the blood from my lip then stood. The servants placed a robe over my beaten body and helped me to the infirmary.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke with a splitting headache and an ach all over my body. I opened my eyes slowly and hissed at the brightness of the light. I jumped off the bed and through on a robe.

"Mr. Tashio you are not prepared to move", one of the nurses said looking at me pleadingly as if she was begging me not to leave.

"I will be ok", I said back to her placing a hand on her shoulder. She had been working for us for years and she seemed to be getting sweeter and sweeter everyday, "I have to make things right".

With that I left the room. I sniffed the air and jetted off to that scent that I had come to love so much. When I got to the room I slowly opened the door to see Rin talking to Kagome who was still in bed. She looked better then she did yesterday. Her skin had returned to its normal color and she seemed to be fine. I strained my eyes to look at her neck and I noticed that the marks I had left were gone. I could smell my dads scent on her meaning that he was the one to heal her. I sighed before fully opening the door. I walked in and Rin and Kagome both looked up at me.

"What do you want", Rin asked with a scowl on her face.

"Um InuYasha wants you", I said to her quietly.

"I'm not leaving you alone with Kagome", she said standing and placing a hand on her hip, "No that is not happening".

"Rin its ok go ahead I got this", Kagome said pushing the covers back and getting out of bed. Rin looked back at her slowly.

"Rin go ahead I'm fine", Kagome said walking over to the mirror and combing out her hair. Rin gave me a very nasty look before leaving closing the door behind her.

"Kagome I'm sorry", I said slowly sitting down on the bed. I felt the pain in my body start to get worse. The room grew silent and I started feeling even worse. I was getting up to leave when I felt a small, soft, warm hand caress my face.

"You father beat you up enough so I won't do the same. I apologize about yesterday I should not have called Kouga so it was partially my fault. The rest of the time we are here I will do whatever you need me too", she said rubbing her thumb on my cheek. I pushed my face softly into her caressing hand. I kissed her palm and smiled.

"Thank you", I said starting to stand. As I was standing I felt a pain shoot through me and I started falling forward and when I thought I would hit the floor a soft warm body caught me. I opened my eyes to see Kagome under me holding me up.

"I couldn't just let you fall", she said smiling. I got myself straightened up and was about to walk off when I felt her hand take a hold of mine.

"Sesshomaru you are not going anywhere you are going to lay down in that bed and rest tomorrow is Christmas and you're in no condition to work. And knowing your mom she will put you to work if she sees your working. So you relax and I will be back to check up on you later", she said before kissing my forehead then leaving to room. I looked around and found nothing interesting. After a while my eyes grew heavy and I was fast asleep.

Kagome POV

'It had been 2 hours since I felt Sesshomaru in the room maybe I should check on him', I thought to myself as I walked up the stairs. So far the day had been pretty busy. I had helped put up the Christmas tree and decorate it with InuYasha and Kikyo who kept giving me dirty looks but anyway. I then helped prepare some stuff for the Christmas dinner it was already dark outside and I knew that more then anything Sesshomaru was going to be asleep. I quietly opened the door and walked in. I looked on the bed at a Sesshomaru who was fast sleep. I smiled and pushed a strand of hair out of his angelic face. His skin was flawless and his markings were perfectly placed. Not a single thing was out of place. I bent down and kissed his forehead before changing and getting into the bed and scooting over to him. As if automatic he pulls me to him and inhales. Soon I joined him in dreamland.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Christmas day

Sess POV

"Kagome", I whispered into her ear.

"Huh", she said turning over onto her side.

"It's Christmas", I said kissing her forehead. Her eyes got wide and then she squealed and jumped out of bed. I watched as she ran around showering, getting dress, brushing her teeth, doing her hair, then she finally stopped to breathe.

"Record time", I said to her. She smiled and helped me get out of bed. I was feeling better and could walk on my own. She sat down on the bed and I did the morning routine. Once I was finished Kagome and I walked down stairs and into the family room where everyone was already waiting. After that we sat and watched everyone open their gifts. Kagome received some sexy underwear from my parents and she just smiled. The day was coming to an end very soon.

"Sesshomaru don't you have something for Kagome", my mom said to me. I looked up at her and then sighed. I then got up and got in front of Kagome.

"Kagome I love you", I started I heard Kikyo gasp as I pulled out the black velvet box that held the diamond ring, "And it would be a great honor if you would be my bride".

Kagome had tears in her eyes and she gave me a weird look. I hung my head low and pulled the box back slowly.

"Yes", she said softly. My head snapped up and I looked at her.

"Yes", she said louder, "Yes".

I stood and picked her up swinging her around then I placed a kiss on her cheek. I put the ring on her finger and it was the perfect fit. She was smiling and crying and everyone was congratulating us. Soon we had to get ready for dinner.

"Um Lady Kagome dinner here is very formal so if you will follow me to get ready", one of the servants said. I leaned down and kissed her forehead then watched her walk away. I decided to shower and get ready for dinner. Once I was out of the shower I was shaving when Kagome walked in. I was standing in my towel and she just stared.

"I am so sorry I need the toothpaste", she said picking it up. I could smell the arousal rolling off of her in waves. I was starting to get weak in the knees when finally she left. I sighed and leaned onto the counter of the sink. After a while I finished getting ready. I was wearing a black tux that had a red tie and handkerchief. I was walking down the hall when I heard them complimenting Kagome. I went to the cracked door.

"Lady Kagome you look wonderful", I heard one coo.

"Beautiful", another said. I couldn't see her but from what they were saying she looked beautiful. I continued down the stairs to meet up with my father and brother. My brother had a black tie and handkerchief and my father a blue tie and handkerchief. We stood making sure that we looked perfect for when the ladies arrived. Soon the doors opened and Kikyo was the first to walk out. Kikyo wore a black halter top dress. The top of her dress wrapped around her neck and after that it went straight down and touched the floor, she also had a split that went from the bottom of the dress to her hip. It could have been sexy if it weren't on her. InuYasha helped her down the last few stairs and they stood together. She made last minuet fixes on InuYasha's tux. My mom came down next wearing her usual imperial gown. Her dress was a creamy, long sleeved dress that was decorated with different diamonds. It had a long train on it but was absolutely beautiful. InuYasha kissed her hand first, then I did, then my father did before leading her to his side. The doors opened wide one last time and I felt my breath catch at the site of her.

"Kagome", I breathed out breathlessly. She was gorgeous her dress was a satin apple red that was strapless; it wrapped around her torso and flared out at her hips. The dress went down in ruffles and at her left leg split in a split down her leg. It was beautiful and showed off her legs. Her hair was in messy curls all over her head and she had a crown that pushed her hair back. She then had it swooped so that it covered her eye. She was beautiful. Once she was all the way down the stairs I approached. The ring on her left hand made my heart swell with pride but it also made me sad knowing that it was never going to happen. I kissed her hand.

"You look gorgeous", I said to her quietly. After we all talked we walk into the dinning hall. We all had a seat when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in", my father said. The door opened slowly and in walked a girl.

"Ah Sesshomaru this is one of the new servants that I have interviewed and have chosen for the job", he said to me.

"Hello I'm Yabe Sakura. I'll work myself to death", she started off. She had a very eager look on her face, "Glad to be working with"….

"You", she said but as she bowed her head hit the table. I was in mid air with my fork and I dropped it. We all stared at her.

"Are you ok", Kagome asked her getting up and standing beside her. The girl was trying to fix her hair which was now all over the place. After that incident we went on to eating and talking. Dinner was now over and we were just standing talking. Yabe came in with a tray of wine and as she was walking she tripped and the tray was falling from her hands. I quickly caught it and passed it back to her before walking out.

"Thank you", she said before hitting her head hard on the door frame. I heard Kagome start to snicker before soon everyone started laughing. Yabe smiled before leaving the room near tears. Kagome put on a small smile and walked out the room. I followed far behind her and smiled at what I saw. She was on the ground next to Yabe comforting her soon Yabe was laughing and ran off. Kagome stayed on the ground for a while. She was staring up at the stars and she looked breathtaking.

"Kagome", I started. I saw her shudder as if I had slowly touched her arm. She turned to me and stood, "I want to apologize for all this".

She was about to speck when we heard the voices.

"Stop back away for Ms. Higurashi and we won't have to use force. We will take her and not bother you about it", a cop said.

"Baby are you ok", said a wolf demon running up to Kagome.

"Yes Kouga I'm fine", she said trying to get out of his grasp.

"Sesshomaru what is the meaning of this", I heard my father asked running out with the rest of the family.

"Sir your son has been holding my fiancée hostage and I do plan on suing", the wolf now known as Kouga said.

"No Kouga he didn't hurt me", Kagome said near tears.

"Excuse me so your telling me that this girl is not my sons girlfriend", my mom said walking forward.

"Actually they don't even know each other", Kouga said hugging Kagome to him.

"So who was this girl you always talked about", my father growled out to me.

"I am", Kikyo said stepping forward.

"But I caught Kikyo and InuYasha having sex the day we were supposed to come so I walked into a diner saw those eyes and I couldn't resist. I took her and told her to act like my girlfriend so I could make you guys happy", I said with a straight face. I watched as Kouga grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled off the ring.

"Yeah like she would really say yes to a dog like you", he said throwing the ring to my feet and I bent down and picked it up.

"Let's go", Kouga said leading Kagome out. Kagome had a tear in her eye that shed as she walked away. After everything was said and done I looked up at my family. My father was pissed, my mom was crying, InuYasha had his head down, and Kikyo did too.

"Sesshomaru you will marry Kikyo and that's final", he said before picking up my mom and walking inside. InuYasha had a sad look on his face and knew it was because he loved her and I was going to take her from him. I walked over to Kikyo got down on one knee and placed the ring on her left finger. No words had to be said and nothing was said. I looked apologetically at my brother then got up and walked away. The next day we went back to the city. I announce the engagement and the press had a frenzy. The wedding was today and I couldn't be more miserable. I loved Kagome and I had not stopped thinking about her since she was taken from me. I had my tux on but my jacket was off. I ran my hands through my hair as I sat there.

"Son you are needed now", my father said. I looked up at him and growled. I stood grabbed my jacket and left the room. I put the jacket on and made my way onto the stage. The music started and soon Kikyo came out. She looked beautiful but she wasn't the one I wanted.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered her today to bring together these two wonderful people. If anyone has anything to say speck now or forever hold you peace", the priest said. No one spoke and Kikyo said I do. Right when I was about to speck. The doors to the church opened and everyone turned to look at who entered. It was raining outside from the sounds on the rain hitting the ceiling. The person had long black raven hair that seemed to cover her whole upper body. She was wearing a black skirt and a white shirt which was now see-through (ohh-lala).

"I object", she said looking up.

"Kagome", I whispered as she stepped forward. The body guards rushed forward to block her out.

"Sesshomaru do you take Kikyo", the priest said looking at me. I looked back to my father then at Kagome she was beautiful. That face had been hunting my dreams and life for days. I looked at Kikyo who had a smile on her face. Kikyo had never looked so beautiful. I felt her slip the ring in my hand. I smiled.

"I will not let Kagome go. So no I don't", I said rushing off the stage and to Kagome. I pushed the guards off before pulling her to me.

"What happened", I asked her pushing her hair out of her face.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't go through with the engagement I didn't love Kouga. I have never felt this way about anyone I love you Sesshomaru Tashio', she said with tears coming out of her eyes.

"And I you Kagome Higurashi", I said before kissing her. This kiss was different from the rest it was very passionate and loving. We separated and look up at the stage.

"Some one needs to be getting married today so who will it be", my father roared. InuYasha walked up next to Kikyo and took her hands.

"We will get married", InuYasha said.

"Umm ok you may kiss the bride", the priest said. InuYasha and Kikyo kissed and everyone got up and jumped and cheered. I smiled with Kagome and we ran out into the rain.

"Where to now", Kagome asked me.

"Anywhere you would like", I said before picking her up and twirling her, "Kagome will you be my mate, my wife, the mother of my children until the day we die".

"Yes", she said before kissing me again. I pulled out the ring and slipped it on her finger.

"I love you", I said against her lips.


End file.
